Together Yet Apart (Iceland x Fridge)
by KawaiiDokiDokiKitsune
Summary: A young Icelandic boy has a long distance relationship with his elder Swedish brother's fridge. He's sick and tired of being separated from the love of his love. Will they end up being together?
1. Prologue

The Icelandic boy lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the love of his life. He wants to see him, be with him. He misses him. Tears start to slowly trickle down across his cheeks, sobbing. He picks up a photo of his love, gazing at it with tears in his eyes. "My dear, I'll be with you one day, I promise." He whispers, gently stroking the picture. The Icelandic boy hugs the picture tightly, crying out "I love you!" He hears a knock on the door, seeing it open. "Bror, where's the sug-" His brother glares at him. He face-palms. "For the love of god, Emil. It's a fridge. A fucking fridge!" He hollers. "I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HIM!" Emil wails, droplets of tears streaming down his face. "I think you need some therapy." "I THINK YOU NEED TO SHUT UP! I LOVE HIM, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS! NO ONE WILL MAKE ME THINK OTHERWISE! I HATE YOU!" He bawls his eyes out before running away, downstairs, hiding in the basement. Lukas groans. He needs serious help, he's gone mad. He thinks to himself. The Norwegian sighs. I guess it can't be helped, I'll just go along with it. He's my brother, I should support him. No matter how crazy loving a refrigerator is.

Translation

Bror - Brother


	2. Accepting

Lukas walks over to the basement door, taking a deep breath, exhaling. He knocks on the door. "Go away!" Emil shouts. "Iceland, please I know you're in there." He says in the tune of Do you Want to Build a Snow Man? "Don't you dare think about making a Frozen reference in this story." He says angrily. "This story doesn't make sense to begin with, so why not?" "You have a fair point." "We should stop breaking the fourth wall now." "Yes, we should." Then there was a deep silence. "...Do you want to build a snow man?" The Norwegian breaks the silence. "NEI!" He yells. "Anyway, Ice, I'm sorry. I fully support you for loving a fridge. I don't mind. You're my brother, and I love you. I don't care about your love life. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." The Icelandic boy ponders on that, deciding whether he should forgive him or not. "If you're still mad, I don't mind. I'd be angry too." He gazes at the door handle with drooped eyes. "If you hate me, I don't care." The door starts to open, Iceland coming out, tackle hugging him. "Stóri bróðir!" He wails, crying in his chest. "Ég elska þig, always, no matter what! Why would I hate you?" Norway smiles, petting his head. "Jeg elsker deg også, kjære lillebror." He says blissfully, kissing his forehead, wiping his tears away. Icey gets flustered, face reddened all over, embarrassed. "Big brother, don't do things like that!" He whines. "Heh, you're adorable." Nor chuckles. "S-shut up. L-lets just ha-have breakfast, o-okay?" He replies, angered. "Okay, fine." The two go to the kitchen, Iceland freezing. His eyes widen, mouth open, formed in an 'O' shape. "FRIIIIIIIIDGE~!" He yells excitedly, hugging the fridge. "Wait, this is his cousin." Emil realizes. "Sorry, madam!" He apologizes, petting the fridge's door. Lukas watched in confusion, unsure of what the fuck he is witnessing. He just shrugs, ignoring his little brother, making coffee. "Good morning~!" A voice chimes. Emil and Lukas turn round, seeing their brother Tino. They greet him back with a smile. "So, what are you two up to?" He asks. "Breakfast." Norway replies. "Hugging." Emil replies. "Why are you hugging the fridge?" Tino asks. "Because it's my lover's cousin~!" He grins, more hugging. "A pleasure to meet you, Margaret!" Tino stared in confusion. "Just go along with it." Lukas whispers to the Finnish man. Finland just nods, pretending nothing is happening. Iceland grabs a Cola from the fridge, thanking 'Margaret' with a wide smile on his face. "Do you think he needs rehab?" Fin asks, whispering to Nor. "I'm not sure." He whispers back. "We'll just see how this turns out, if it gets any worse, we'll take him to one of those places." Finland makes toast, waiting for it to pop up out of the toaster. Nor drinks coffee at the table, looking at his younger brother play with Mr Puffin. Seemed like an ordinary start of the day. Except with the things with the fridge, otherwise, all normal.

Translations

Nei - No

Stóri bróðir - Big Brother

Ég elska þig - I love you

Jeg elsker deg også, kjære lillebror - I love you too, dear little brother


End file.
